Kra'Gar
WIKI PAGE IN CREATION, DO NOT TAG!!!! Quote: "I'll kick the crap outta' yah!" -''Kra'Gar in response to most things.'' Quote: "The only thing I fear more than this bastard is when he's drunk, because then he becomes even more talkative... and twice as vulgar." -''Amarian soldier about Kra'Gar.'' Quote: "BWAAAAH" ''-Gnarl about life and stuff.'' Nobody really knows where does Kra'Gar come from. Nor does he really remembers himself, as his memories got drowned into alcohol and mushroom based beverages. He started his career in the kingdom of Amaria. Being a mercenary, paid for doing the dirty work the army wouldn't bother to do. Doing skirmishes, flanking from hostile places and even cleaning the army's latrines. Nothing was too dirty and thankless, as long as it paid. Kra'Gar started at the very lowest of the society. Being a lizardfolk attracted a lot of hostility from the people of Luperion. People there are not kind to non-humans, but Kra'Gar didn't know any better, and just thought they were jealous of his strength and talents. Despite public opinion, he considered himself a real citizen of the city. The reality was much harsher. Not being a slave (since the ones who tried to capture him ended up with their guts hanging from their belly) Kra'Gar was simply a peon. A freelancer in the army serving as a meat shield for the more "noble" troops made with the city's citizens. Quote: "Wait t'il I get off this damn lizard and i'm gonna shove my foot so far up your ass my toes will be tickling the back o' your brain !!" ''-exemple of a pleasant conversation with Kra'Gar.'' But while the army tacticians thought that putting the lizard in front was a good way to simply get rid of him while causing good damages to the enemy troops, there was one details they didn't oversee. Kra'Gar just refuses to die. And he was really good at it. Always sent in the most perilous parts of the battlefields, carrying a homemade Falchion and a modest uneven armor, he was able to decimate the enemies lines while the other freelancers were dying around him. And at the end of the day, leave the battle with a few scars and a satisfied smile on his face. In front of such effectivity, the majors and captain couldn't help but give some credit to the lizard, despite their reticence in giving any right to such a creature. Kra'gar got given his own weapons and armor, and even his own quarters. But never did he lose his status of freelancer, or gain citizenship in Amaria. Being considered at best a mercenary. Quote: "I thought he was joking when he said he was going to use their intestines to do some skipping..." ''-another Amarian soldier with serious ptsd.'' Kra'Gar however didn't hear it like this, and after a while of fighting with the army, he started giving himself military titles, saying he gained them through his hard work and dedication to the army. And actually believed he did. Titles like Major, Commander, Captain, Caporal, Commandant and Admiral... Usually listed one after the other. He didn't even know what these really meant, just that they sounded fancy and important. Kra'Gar's military "carreer" Appearance Go more in-depth with your appearance than the Physical Description section of the infobox and pictures allow. Personality Describe your character's personality. Friends List your friends. Maybe tell why they are your friend. Enemies List your enemies. Maybe tell why they are your enemy. Aspirations What do you hope to accomplish in this world?